Lynn Rocker
"'''It's time to rock on dude, YEAAAAAAAAAAAA"' -said by Lynn Rocker to a crowd in an opening show. Description Lynn is a former drummer in a band called the "Pulleys" who were once worldwide. He carries two drumsticks and plays the drums as his own kind of instrument. To him, he believes drums generate the most satisfying sounds every with tap and also a hard instrument to master. His drumming technique is one of kind and the only capable one of mastering it. Backstory As a child, Lynn had a huge interest in music, his first instrument was the triangle. Afterwards, he lost interest in the triangle and his eyes lit up when he found the drums. The drums when he played had either a big boom sounding or a faint tapping sound, and Lynn felt harmonized by them. Lynn also practiced heavily day and night to master the drums. Before he knew, he became a child prodigy. He knew every beat and sound of the drums, much like a beating heart. Thump, thump, thump it goes. He can hear the breathing from his instruments, and he felt very connected with the instrument. In school, he attended a band as you know it, a drummer. He was the marching band drummer, fit for his skills. As a result, the band won many awards and Lynn was praised as an excellent musician. Fast forward 1 year, Lynn attended a drummer band contest, the winner would be granted 600k robux and be crowned the king of drumming. Lynn saw a light of hope bursting from his soul and immediately signed up for it. As all the other contestants went, Lynn went full speed ahead and delivered a stunning 300 bpm. No one has ever seen anything like it before, it is a wonder Lynn's arms didn't break off. The judges declare Lynn as the winner and gave him his robux. Lynn, overjoyed tells his friends about the prize money he received. Lynn came up with the biggest idea that he and his friends should start a band together. They all agreed and came up with the band name "Pulleys" as science is a popular topic at their school. The band was a success and toured around the globe with plenty of fans rooting for them. Then it all changed. Lynn saw a beam of light come from the sky and it laid a pair of drumsticks on the grassy floor. Lynn picked it up and was instantly teleported into another world known as DrumMania. From there, he could see every drummer from every possible dimension of the universe. Lynn knew he would become the best drummer in the galaxy, if not the whole universe. He wanted to be the drummer that won't be forgotten for ages. He realized he couldn't go back into the real world, Earth. But that didn't matter to him, he wanted to reach the highest depths of his goal. Afterwards, he became the ultimate drumming god. "Lynn Rocker!, Lynn Rocker!" people cheered his name, Lynn felt the moment of glory he longed for. At home, his band members found out that Lynn Rocker took the holy drum sticks and he disappeared without a trace. They told Lynn's parents about the incident and all of them hushed about the disappearance of Lynn Rocker. What they know is that, Lynn wanted to drum for the rest of his life and still does today. Appearance Lynn Rocker is a teenage individual, he wears his hair in the way of a rock star would hence his last name. He also wears a gray bandana Lynn has on a smile but with a tooth off the side, it is unclear why. He wears a purple Stratus suit and wields two drum sticks as his choice of weapon. Personality Lynn Rocker is a cheerful and goofy person to be around with. He always smiles and doesn't let no one bring him down. When Lynn is not playing for his band, he tends to be very playful around people. He would tap his drum sticks around almost everything and would laugh because he gained amusement from it. A well respected member of his community, he plays for local churches, kids' birthday parties, and live shows. If you need a friend to lean on, it would be Lynn Rocker since he doesn't seem to take things seriously, unless you mean his drumming career. Moveset Upgrades * Increased Damage * Higher Hp * Reduced Cooldowns Relationships * Not much is known about Lynn Rocker, except that he is part of a band with unknown names of the band members. Trivia * Lynn Rocker's Theme "Rose at Nightfall" by NemesisTheory is used popular games such as '''I Wanna Be The Boshy' and Raze 2. * His favorite color is black as you can see from coloring of his drums. * Lynn plays mostly rock music or metal music. * He actually names his drums and drumsticks. He calls his drumsticks "Decker" and "Poly". His drum is called Bliss because of the vibes it releases. * Lynn's favorite season is Winter. * Lynn wasn't originally supposed to have a goofy face, rather an aggressive one because of his commitment to being the best drummer ever. * Lynn has won almost 10 trophies during his lifetime as a drummer participating in contests. Category:Users Of Stratus Category:Male Characters Category:Rufu Beater Category:Pulleys